


Garland

by AnneLaurant



Category: Gaia Online
Genre: 2nd Christmas together, Awkward, Bickering, Christmas 2015 special, Flirting, Funny, Holiday Special, M/M, Prompt Response, post-Nyx fiasco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolae tries to get Cresento into Christmas by putting up garlands around the shop for just Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garland

**Author's Note:**

> Response to mingh's Christmas prompt:  
> “but like what about one where they’re doing decorations and something happened and one of them gets tangled up in decorations. or both of them gets tangled up, and they’re stuck to each others’ faces, awkwardly.”

 

“I still don’t understand why you insist on partaking in this holiday!”

“Aw c'mon! It only comes once a year!”

“So goes for every other holiday disaster you drag me into!”

“This one’s diff'rent!”

“You said that last time, twat!”

“‘Eeeyyy~! I’m not overdoin’ anythin’!”

“You spouted that nonsense last time as well! Asshole!”

And so Cresento complained, as he took down whatever holiday paraphernalia he can reach. Bad for Nicolae, who, being regrettably and unfortunately a few inches short, couldn’t protect his precious decorations properly. Hey, he gave thought to that - red and green garlands, simple, and no more Santas, no more trees, no more lights! There weren’t even anything that sings or plays any Christmas tunes, and Nicolae took care not to even whistle or hum anything of the sort! But the garlands will stay. Christmas _was_ still Christmas, after all, and Nicolae went for plain decors this time. Heck, it was just even in the shop! And just for one day, Christmas day! But no, Cresento hated the holiday and he was going to open up the store just for some last-minute customers!

“Just… just these ones, ‘kay?!

“No celebrations! There shall be none in this hull! Not even a single trace of your stupid traditions!”

…well, maybe Cresento was still angry about his money being wasted away on “unnecessary things”. Eh, didn’t Nicolae do that all year round anyway? Why is it only the Christmas decors that mattered? Was it the constant wake-up calls of “It’s X days before Christmas!” during that December? Was it the ugly sweater that was supposed to match his equally ugly piece that he gifted and forced Cresento to wear? Was it the “accidental” mistletoe that was held above them by Rina and Kanoko using a fishing pole?

“C'mon, Cres!”

“All of these shall go!”

Whatever it was, Nicolae wanted to show that somehow he’s learned from it, and that this year he’s going quieter. Hot chocolate with peppermint was still on the menu this year, if Cres wanted a bit of the Christmas cheer, but if he wouldn’t, then this fine young gent could have it all to himself, hoh-hoh.

“Naw!”

“Nicolae, release that vile thing this instant!”

But ey, _no fair_ , this was his place too! Didn’t they fight, err, talk about it already, and Cresento let it pass? They were basically sharing everything already, and the once stuck-up elf was now more willing to share his bed. No, not more than willing, _more willing_. The elf, when very much pissed off, still kicked first-time serious bf Nic off the bed.

“The… garland… stays!”

“It-does-not!”

No time to worry about such things though. Nicolae, having caught one end of a garland, wasn’t going to let Cresento ruin the compromise between their ideas of the holidays, _aw naw_!

“It’s in our colors!”

“I don’t care!”

“It’s just the garlands! And the peppermint chocolate drink.”

“The chocolate will suffice!”

“NAW!”

And now they engaged in a tug-of-war with the garland. Now, Christmas garlands weren’t very durable, the last time Nicolae checked, but he’s not gonna let Cressy-wessy get the whole thing, and if he has to, he’ll wear what remains as a scarf, every single day, to remind the kitten that _, hey, it’s the holidays and you can’t stop me, nuh-uh_.

“We ain’t lookin’ like Christmas in here!”

“They sing terribly, horribly!”

“It’s not for the carols! They’ve been singin’ it, despite, anyway!”

“The atmosphere is just as horrible!”

And just as Nicolae pulled hard, he heard something like a _SNAP!_ , that he was forced to let go a little… so he thought, as he spun around and fell on the… er, you’re not supposed to feel something pressing on you when you fall, unless someone else fell, right? And something definitely pressed against his nose and his mouth but left quickly! And there’s no way there isn’t anything tight that’s wrapping around him ~~(because there’s only two things that are allowed to ( _try yer luck buuuuut Creh-Sehn-Tow is mine, bitches_ ))~~. As his rationale, wracked by the sudden, unexpected movement, tried to make shape out of what just happened, his eyes were telling his brain, “Remember Jian Yi and ZhengXi from 19 Days? Remember whenever they get close to each other’s face and think, ‘FUCK???!!!!’ Well, I think this is the first-hand experience of something. But with you and bae. He looks really flustered. Pretty sure he’s blushing. And that his eyes are trying to, err, no, his eyes are deliciously beautiful. Ooh, he’s staring at you _soooo_ intensely!”

And his subconscious, ever the blabbermouth, replied, “Oh, my, he’s taken the first move!”

And so, Nicolae’s mouth, without supervision of his brain, opened and let out, “If this is you trying to flirt with me, you caught me.”

And the brain, catching that, told the hands the mouth had to be covered, but all too late - the arms had been restricted by the garland that wrapped around the torso, and Cresento looked even more confused and flustered.

Nicolae didn’t know what to do next. He was bound by both the garland around him and Cresento on top of him, and his mouth had been faster and Cresento heard it, and now everything was awkward. He couldn’t just leave the situation to his pre-conscious or subconscious - what if he fucks up like Jian Yi does in Chapter 140? That wasn’t the correct way to fix this. Breathe. Breathe. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Ye’re smooth _, dude; bae’s counting on ya to fix this, he, he~! Easy fer ya to say, old me, sooooo easy, but I’m facing THE bae, who’s just as awkward as I am, and– dang it why am I even listenin’ to ya, ya never had this problem!!_

At that point, he felt Cresento panicking, trying to lift himself out of the mess hastily but failing. Ah, the garland’s stretching… it must’ve wrapped around Cresento as well, and the end of it must’ve ended up underneath Nicolae.

“Uh…”

Nicolae let that horrible sound out, and quickly added, “Er, oops, sorry?” as he tried to sit up. That only made him bump foreheads with Cresento. _Oops_. “Sorry, sorry! Err, could ya… er, roll off…?”

But Cresento didn’t catch that. “Huh…?”

“Uh, roll… off…?”

It was a few seconds before the elf muttered, “… um, sure.” Maybe he was trying to take in what just happened, all of it. Oh well, that made him roll off. That also freed one of his hands, so he went to work on unwrapping the holiday garland from both himself and Nicolae. Of course, the young gent appreciated that. At this point they wouldn’t be thinking too deeply of it, but if they did, they’d discover that that certain incident happened because everything was awkward.

“… I think… it would be wise if… we sat up.”

“Without hittin’ each other, the better.”

And with what limb and muscle they can move, they sat up.

“Ack–! I’m not the one who did that.”

“Not the one in the way, darlin’.”

“Don’t 'darlin’ me… _darling_.”

“Ew, don’t call me that.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Whatever.”

With a few twists and turns, one of Nicolae’s arms were free. Working with only two arms, then three, then four, the pair sat and worked in quiet, sans the occasional grunts, snorts, and sighs. It was way too quiet for comfort. It was awkward - just them, sitting in silence, trying to repair what damage their foolishness and egos have caused, in the middle of cold, cold December 25, when everyone was singing cheers, playing their merry instruments, and greeting each other. At this time, they would have opened the shop already.

And then, Nicolae realized that somehow, Cresento ended up straddling him, and that they were somehow hugging each other loosely. Cresento must’ve realized that as well, but he was first to act, slowly breaking away and tossing the garland to the side.

Then, they stared. They just looked at each other, metallic blue to gold, gold to metallic blue.

Then, someone snorted and smiled.

Someone laughed.

The other followed.

The shop was filled with obnoxious laughter - obnoxious, awkward laughter, my bad.

Nicolae’s jaws hurt, but it worth it. Cresento too, along with him, was laughing at what just happened. It was unusual of him to do such a thing so heartily, to indulge in this raw emotion of happiness.

Well, never mind opening the store at a strict time. Time with your loved ones was truly priceless.

“Ha… ha…” Nicolae tried to rest his jaws, “Let’s… let’s not do that again… so… yer choice, _partner_.”

“Just… just let them be,” Cresento himself was trying to calm himself, “I think… I think I’ve had enough of garlands this year.”

“Ehh yeeaaahhh that’s just fine hey wait what? What? What? I- I can put 'em up?”

“Oh. Uh. Yes. _Yeah_. Yes. You can… put them back.”

Nicolae stared again, his mouth open. Then it turned to a grin. Then it turned into a stupid, happy Nic grin.

“Dude, you da best!”

“Hey–!”

He threw himself as Cresento, and now they were back on the floor. Hugs and cuddles felt really warm and at times uncomfortable, but for the season, for the occasion, and for Cresento, Nicolae would give an exception.

“Thank… you~!”

“Yes, yes, yes… now, get off of me and get to work. I’m just going to–”

Wait. He’s… supposed to put that back by himself…?

“Our _customers_ are waiting–”

And Cres cares more about the shop…? But…?

“We have to get moving–”

Well, he might have to pull that… okay, pride, step aside for a moment of catching blackmail material…

“Oh, uh,” Nicolae protested, “Ya kno’, ya might wanna help me put them back.”

“Uh, no–”

“… I’m _sh-short_ , remember?”

One blink, two blinks, _pretty eyes with long eyelashes batting up_ , and Cresento got up, and got to putting the garlands back up. The grouchy Cresento smiling and decorating their store, this would be a good addition to his gallery, Nicolae snickered to himself as he grabbed his phone to take a picture. Ah, he made the right choice; oh yes, he did.

“Merry Christmas, _stupid_.”

“…tch. M-Merry Christmas, _shorty_.”


End file.
